1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector provided with terminals, construction of which is designed to simplify the assembly of the terminals into the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. 265798 issued to Ho on May 21, 2005 discloses a related connector having an insulative housing with a plurality of terminals inserted therein. The terminals include signal terminals and power terminals, each including a received section within each of passageways in the insulative housing, and a leg section angled with the received section. In order to assure reliable electrical connection of the signal terminals, the power terminals are arranged to electrically engage with a corresponding terminal of a complementary mating connector before the signal terminals are electrically engaged by the mating connector. Thus, the received section of the power terminal is configured to have its engaging portion included therein located much closer to a mating face of the insulative housing than that of the signal terminal, thereby having the received section of the power terminal being much longer than that of the signal terminal. In addition, the leg sections of the signal terminals and the power section are located with a same distance from the mating face of the insulative housing so as to facilitate the assembly of the signal terminals and the power terminals onto a printed circuit board. The problem, however, with the above electrical connector is that the signal terminals and the power terminals are separately assembled onto the insulative housing in different working procedures. This is because the receive sections of the signal terminals and the power terminals are structurally different such that the signal terminals and the power terminals can not be set on a same carrier tape, which make the assembly of the signal terminals and the power terminal complicated with the additional operation time and manufacturing costs.